Turn your Hate into Love
by victor157
Summary: After finding out the truth about the Killing School Life The mastermind forces one of the students to do something... Unexpected. (Male ReaderxJunko Lemon read at your own risk.)


You walked back to your bedroom after your first class trial, It was traumatizing to see how Leon was punished and how scary Sayaka's body looked just sitting down motionless at the bathroom with her blood splattered all over the place. After seeing how cruel and maybe even painful the punishments can be, you could say you were a little afraid to find out what your punishment would be since you were the Ultimate (Y/Ultimate talent) you could just imagine what Monokuma's sick mind would have in store for you.

After entering your bedroom you notice something on top of your bed, upon closer inspection you see it's a letter adressed to you with a stamp of a Monokuma face, you open it and read it's contents.

 _Dear (Y/N)._

 _Would you kindly direct yourself to Junko Enoshima's bedroom after the nighttime announcement, I'll be waiting for you but if you don't show up in thirty minutes after the anouncement I'll punish you._

 _Monokuma._

You didn't quite understood what that was all about but you had no choice but to go.

 ***Ding dong, bing bong***

The nighttime announcement sounded and since you still had thirty minutes before going, you decided to wait until everyone was asleep before heading out. Standing in front of the door to Junko's room you felt a little scared, after witnessing her death the last thing you'd want to do is invade her privacy, not to mention the others would think you're a creep for entering the bedroom of a dead girl and rumors would start spreading.

Looking both sides to make sure no one was looking you slowly reached your hand towards the doorknob and turned it, being surprised to find the door unlocked, you walk inside making sure to have closed the door. Taking a look around her bedroom wasn't that different from yours aside from some posters and magazines of the Ultimate Fashionista herself, you couldn't help but feel unsettled by the enviroment.

A loud click sound came from the bedroom door and you make your way towards it and twists the knob only to find it locked. "What the!?" You say confused before you start hitting the door screaming for help. "Welcome." You heard a female voice behind you.

After turning around your face goes pale and you're overwhelmed with fear to see Junko Enoshima sitting on her bed with her legs crossed staring straight at you. "What's with that face, you look like you've seen a ghost." She said before getting up and walking towards you.

"N-no, it can't be, Who are you?" You asked with your back touching the door.

Junko's mood seemed to shift to a sad one. "What, did you forget already. I'm Junko Enoshima." She mumbled, you didn't know what was more creepy, the fact that the deceased Junko was standing right in front of you, or that there were mushrooms growing out of her head.

"But... I saw you die... Monokuma punished you for stepping on him!" You kept on shouting at the supposed Junko but as she got closer you started to notice that her face was a lot different from the Junko who died and her breasts were a lot bigger. "Y-your face..." You tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come out of your mouth.

"Yeah I know it's a little different, they use photoshop on my pictures all the time." Now that the real Junko was in front of you she stared you straight into your eyes and somehow you could feel some menacing aura coming from her. "What's going on?" You ask her before she grabbed you by your (s/c) shirt and pulls you inside her room and pushing you down to the ground.

"Geez are you a retard or what!?" She yelled at you making the devil horns with her hands and sticking her tongue out at you. "Does it take you that long to figure out that I'm the mastermind!"

You were paralyzed by this information, Junko Enoshima the Ultimate Fashionista was the one responsible for trapping you and everyone else inside this school. As you sat on the ground still shocked Junko explained her entire plan on getting everyone stuck in here and drive them into despair. "So it's all because of you..." You let out frustrated. "The fake Junko, Leon and Sayaka are dead and it's your fault!" Getting back to your feet you glare daggers at her.

Out of nowhere Junko was now holding a Monokuma in front of her and trying to mimic his voice. "Did you like that, I gotta say I was expecting Sayaka's plan to work in the end." Not being able to take it anymore you lunged at Junko grabbed the Monokuma before tossing it away and wrapped your hands around her neck squeezing her tightly.

"If you're the mastermind then I guess I'll get rid of you and put an end to this." You growled at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." She choked her words out with a wicked smile. "Gack... Think about it, if I'm the one who got you all in here... Cough... Then who can get you out?"

You stopped squeezing her neck and thought about it, you had no other choice but to do as she said otherwise no one would get out of this hell hole, slowly you let go of her neck as Junko now puts on a pair of glasses and holds a clipboard as her twin pigtails switch to a ponytail. "Good choice, if you didn't let me go at that time I would've had to punish you." She spoke as though she was a teacher or some sort of secretary.

Looking away you asked her. "What do you want?"

The glasses were gone and now a crown was on her head. "Why nothing more than to see despair among you peasants." She spoke loudly putting on a brittish accent. "And we all know that despair comes in many different packages."

"What do you mean?"

She was now back to normal. "Simple, there's despair for many kinds of things, the despair of starvation, the despair of betrayal, but one that I mostly desire right now is the despair of hatred." Junko walks up and grabs your chin making you look at her. "I was sure that if I told someone of this school about the real reason why they're here they would direct all their hatred and anger toward me making them quite desperate..."

You slap her hand away. "Well I'm pretty desperate to break your neck right now!" You turn your back to her and start walking towards her door and tries the knob before remembering that it was locked.

"Let me finish telling you my plan you prick!" Her rude persona showing up again before going back to normal. "I thought about picking a random student to tell them the truth." You turn around to face her with another cold glare. "But I wasn't expecting to pull your name out."

You raise an eyebrow as she continues. "Honestly I thought the Ultimate Lucky Student Mokoto Naegi would come up but instead..."

"You pulled out my name."

"Ding ding ding ding, you got it right DESU!" She exclaimed putting on a loli face. "But that's not all. I had an excellent idea to get two kinds of despair despairs at the same time desu!"

She starts approaching you. "Your point being?"

Right now she was infront of you and she eyed you top to bottom. "I thought about it like this: What if I make this chosen one who hates me, show me some love." She starts to push herself onto you.

She slides one of her fingers down your chest before you push her away. "Get real why the hell would I love a sick fuck like you." You turn around and try the door again.

"Listen I know the first thing you're gonna do is get out and tell everyone about this, but do you really wanna do that?"

Now that made you curious and turning around to face her for the third time you ask. "What do you mean?"

"You have the following choices." You hear the sound of the door unlocking behind you. "If you go outside and tell the other students that I'm the mastermind, then I'll have everyone killed except for you." Your eyes widened over this information. "And then you would have to live on your own in here forever with the despair and guilt of knowing that all the deaths in here were caused by your big mouth."

Your hands started shaking, how cruel could she get. "But if you go outside and keep your mouth shut, well let's not forget that you acted violently against the head of the school so you pretty much know what happens if you break that rule."

Cold sweat started running down your forehead as you tried to think of a way out of this mess. "Even if you didn't assault me I planned to make you angry enough to try and attack me. Now your choices are simple: get out and tell everyone the truth getting them all killed; Get out and keep your big mouth shut taking all your secrets to the grave or stay here and give me your despair. So what's it gonna be?"

Your mind races over the options, if you let the truth out everyone will be killed and you'll have to live the rest of your life alone, but if you keep quiet you'll be the one to die and you won't know for sure if the motive you saw on that video Monokuma gave you was actually true. Your forehead sweats, the hairs on your neck stand on end and you hands shake while Junko only stares at you patiently waiting for your answer.

Clenching you fists regreting the choice you're gonna make now since she backed you into a corner. You steel your nerves and let out your choice. "Fine I'll do it."

The sound of the door locking again is heard. You could have just gotten out and told everyone the truth but you don't know if you could live all on your own in this damned place without knowing the truth about that video and you couldn't put everyone's lives at stake so this would be the only choice.

Junko smiles as she wraps her arms around your neck making you look nowhere but at her. "I hate you Junko Enoshima..." You growl out.

"Thank you."

Without anything else to be said you smash your lips against hers and you two start making out, your hands trail down and firmly grab Junko's ass, she returns by rubbing your crotch stroking you through your pants while you fondled the supple flesh of her rear. Junko's other hand grabs your shirt and pulls you back inside throwing you on her bed before she mounts you and goes back to your make out session, moving one of your hands you cup her breast while the other doesn't leave her spot on her butt.

The Ultimate Fashionista or Ultimate Despair breaks your kiss as she sits up and starts to undo the buttons on her cardigan and dress shirt before slidding them off showing her slender houglass figure, her boobs still covered by her black-and-red bra. Getting off of you and kneeling between you legs as you sit up she tugs at the hem of your pants. "Don't think this will be over quickly." she yanks down your pants and underwear revealing your already hard cock before grabbing hold of it tightly and slowly stroking it, her soft hand massaging your member making it harder with every stroke.

She lets go of your raging boner and takes a good look at it. "It's throbbing, maybe you're enjoying this way too much." You just answer her by flipping her off. "Well anyway, I still think they're a bit too small but maybe they'll do the trick." You had no idea what she was talking about before she slipped your hard cock behind her bra and between her soft breasts, you bite you lip containing a groan as junko starts to move tit fucking you for the first time if you ever had one.

The sensation was amazing, if felt like your dick was being squeezed by a pair of soft, warm marshmallows, you still kept you eyes on Junko so she wouldn't try to kill you while your guard is down. "Now don't give me that face. I want to see your hopelessly happy face as well so take it and enjoy it." She then licked her lips before taking the tip into her mouth. The feeling was just amazing, so much that you threw your head back on insitinct. first her soft boobs around your shaft, now her moist wet lips on your tip, this was simply too much to take in.

As you were reaching your limit your hand shot forward grabbing the back of her head grasping her strawberry blond hair and pushing yourself deeper insinde her mouth before releasing your seed down her throat. You panted holding her in place until you were sure she drank every last drop of your semen before you feel a sharp pain through you shaft when Junko bit down on your dick, hard enough to make you feel it but not enough for you to bleed.

The pain making you have to push her head away unfortunately making her teeth scrape against the tip as well only making the pain more intense. You tried giving your member some room only for Junko to push you back down onto the bed, straddle you and slap your face four times. "Don't do such things without my approval first." She said sternly with one of her hands covering her face only her eyes visible.

The stinging pain spread around you cheeks as you looked up at the crazy highschool girl sitting atop you. "You know if you wanted to cum inside..." As she calms down she starts to grind her hips against your croctch. "All you had to do was ask." She kept grinding on you until you could feel your erection acting up again.

She got off of you just so she could remove her skirt and strip off your shirt as well. "Now it's your turn to do some work." She said as she mounts you face and forces her panty clad lady parts onto your mouth, your muffling breaths making the Ultimate Despair even more aroused. "Come on don't just stand there doing nothing asshole!" Her rude persona acted up again.

Wanting to get this over as soon as possible you move your hands up, one grasping her thigh as the other one pulls her panties aside revealing her slit before you start licking her outer folds tasting the sweet nectar from her honeypot. Junko kept her mouth closed but you could still hear her moan, you worked her folds inching your tongue inside and flicking her clit with every lap, her juices spreading all over you lips and chin. Wanting to feel even more pleasure, Junko pressed herself closer to your face as you moved your tongue inside her petals.

The ecstatic feeling was enough to make the Ultimate Despair moan loudly as you push your tongue deeper inside her, she was now grinding herself against your face trying to increase her pleasure. You use your middle finger to keep her panties out of the way while with your index you rub her clit while your tongue explored inside her. Junko was glad the bedrooms were soundproof otherwise the entire school would have heard her loud moan as she reached her climax releasing herself and coating you chin.

She gets off you and is now kneeling beside you her queen crown back on her head. "I have to say, for a lowly peasant you've got skills." Her shitty brittish accent was pretty much needles in your eardrums since it sucke so much.

"Why do you do that?" You asked tongue still tired from pleasing her nether regions.

"Do what?" She asks with her teacher/secretary persona.

"That... this whole multiple personality thing."

She now switches to her depressed persona as she lies her head on your belly before slowly stroking your member. "Well, Let's just say that I get hopelessly bored of my normal self and sometimes even by these other personalities so I keep switching." Junko sat up and looked at you with her loli face. "I know, why don't we try a little challenge..."

Positioning herself in a way were she was now facing your boner and you facing her wet vag she continued. "We'll both please eachother, the one who cums first loses and the winner decides what to do next." Her childish voice wasn't helping but you could only agree with her game as you reached and pulled her panties away from your target. "Ready. Go!" As she gave you the signal at the same time her hips dropped on your mouth she took in your entire length.

Not letting her win you start your move by licking her and using your other hand to finger her while the other one held her panties away and spreading her sweet petals. Junko kept taking your entire length with her tongue swirling around the tip from time to time while she stroked your dick, it was amazing but you were not gonna let her win this so you increased the pace of you tongue and finger movements, but Junko's tongue and hand movements were quicker, deciding to add an extra help to your side you let go of Junko's panties and gave her ass a firm smack making her moan send vibrations through you entire member.

You felt yourself getting closer so you tried to work her folds faster and harsher but so did she and now she was using her free hand to play with your balls, you fought hard but were unable to hold back any longer and came inside her mouth. Your strenght slowly leaving your body made you pant exhausted from your efforts as she got off of you. "I win." You cursed in your mind still too tired to speak anything.

Having a few minutes to rest you sat up before shooting Junko another glare. "Alright what do you want me to do?" She put a hand to her chin as she thought what would be your next little game before she snapped her fingers and laying herself across your lap sticking her butt out.

"How about you punish me, maybe it'll help you vent some of that desperate anger you have." She said as she wiggled her butt and her loli persona came back on. "Junko has been a very naughty girl."

Without a second thought you wind back your hand and brings it down harshly on her bottom letting the loud **SMACK** sound echoe through the room followed by Junko's moan. Without giving her room to rest you mercilessly spank her non stop, the tender supple flesh of her rear turning red as she moaned with every smack sending jolts of electric-like pain and pleasure all over her body."Ahh... **SMACK.** Yes... Harder... **SMACK.** Ahh!" She begged while you added more strength to your hits.

You couldn't spank her for too long since you were still to tired from the past actions you've partaken in. Junko got back up and one more time she pushed you against the bed, you braced yourself in case she was going to slap you again but she just reached behind her and unclipped her bra letting it fall off exposing her breasts. "Now the real fun starts." As she finished her line she took off her panties and positioned herself over your cock hardened thanks to the spanking you gave her.

Without hesitation she let herself go taking your entire shaft all in one go. Feeling the sudden spike of pleasure surging through your body you threw your head back letting out a groan along with the Ultimate Despair's moan as her eyes roll back and some drool escapes her mouth, before you could rest Junko let her upper body fall on top of you as she starts moving herself on your crotch while rubbing her breasts against your chest.

Your bodies hot and wet with sweat, feeling the soft globes of flesh rubbing against you along with her perky nipples you panted heavilly as she moved. "Pufufufu..." You hear her chuckle darkly before focusing your (e/c) eyes on her blue ones.

"Wha... Huff... What's so... Haah... Funny..." You said between breaths.

"When I came up with this plan... Ahh... I wanted to make the one who hates me show me love..." She says without stopping. " But I'm starting to think you really do love me..."

Right now your head forgot about all the lust for the moment as you grabbed hold of her shoulders and flipped around now with you on top but you kept on trusting into her.

Both of your eyes lock with one another yours showing pure hatred. "Don't get me wrong... Huff... Once we're done... I'll find a way to expose you... And you'll pay for what you've done..." You growled at her face.

You pounded against her as her hands reached behind you and her long nails start scratching you back only making you increase your pace, the sound of skin slapping against eachother everytime your hips collide, the sweat dripping from both your bodies. You felt yourself reaching your climax again but so was Junko as she hugged your head placing it between her massive chest you trust one last time into her and both of you cum together.

Both of you panting heavilly, you were completely dried out so you hoped it was over. "That was great." You hear Junko say as she reaches under her pillow and stabs a tranquilizer syringe on your back injecting it's contents inside you.

You desperatelly tried to move but thanks to this little love making you were too tired and it only helped the tranquilizer as your vision faded into black.

 ***Ding dong, bing bong***

The bell along with Monokuma's morning anouncement woke you up, you found yourself back in your room fully dressed with a major head ache and your crotch sore. _"Was it all a dream?"_ You thought asking yourself before noticing another letter on your bed. picking it up you noticed the same Monokuma stamp from before, you opened it and read what was written.

 _Dear (Y/N)_

 _I thought you had already been through enough but since you were asleep thanks to my special tranquilizer you were able to sleep well while I played with you a little bit more. Don't worry I carried you back to your room and got you dressed without anyone noticing, don't forget about our little deal so get rid of this letter as soon as you can._

 _Junko Enoshima._

 _P.S. See you after the next class trial... If you survive._

Near the end was a kiss mark made with red lipstick, you got up and crumpled the paper into a ball before tossing it inside the waste bin in your room as you headed out to the cafeteria to get yourself two ice bags.

 **Welp this is the end, Now I know I promised to update alternately between my main stories but again I couldn't get this out of my head so I just had to write it. Now most of this is how I would react if I was in this scenario, but if you think this would be nothing like how you would react... Well tough luck baby.**

 **Anyways to be honest with you all, I really hate Junko Enoshima but I can't help but feel this attraction to her and before you say anything. No I'm not the kind of guy who only likes 2D girls like Hifume or my otaku college friend so don't get any ideas. As for my Junko attractio, well I think maybe Despair and Insanity walk hand in hand.**

 **Now then I might post the other Danganronpa oneshot I have in mind or update my main stories with one more chapter each before posting this other one, but if you guys want to see the next leave a review or PM me.**

 **Victor157, Over and Out!**


End file.
